Monitoring fluid flow rate in fluid distribution system can allow for pump efficiency (such as in systems employing pumps), leak detection or remote monitoring of fluid distribution systems. In water distribution systems, monitoring water flow rate can help monitoring water usage and detecting water leaks. When water leaks are detected at an early stage, substantial damage to buildings can be avoided. In natural gas distribution system, reliable leak detection can help avoid dangerous fires and/or explosions.